


Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Promotional Internet Tour Kellie Departs 19 December 2014. Archive of Our Own Part 3.

by Liam3015



Series: Series 10 [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liam3015/pseuds/Liam3015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today I talk about Kellie/Katie. It is sad to see her go but nothing lasts forever and everything has its time and has to move on at some time :'(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Promotional Internet Tour Kellie Departs 19 December 2014. Archive of Our Own Part 3.

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Promotional Internet Tour Kellie Departs 19 December 2014. Archive of Our Own Part 3.  
So by now, you know that Kellie is leaving for Series 10. I've finally decided to let Katie go and Vanilla shine.  
I've decided not to kill off Kellie so she can come back. It's been a bit tricky introducing Sandy and so it might be a while before he starts but keep an eye out for him. He's bound to turn up.  
I think, this Series, I might have multiple companions on board the SISO with the Lieutenant, I'm not sure yet.  
This is going to sound stupid but I am actually putting 3 companions on the SISO. This was written a while after the last bit.  
You probably won't like my decision to let go of Kellie and neither do I but Lieutenant Adventures has to change eventually. I've also taken this into account and Kellie will leave of her own accord. This means Kellie can return again briefly or even as a full-time companion again.  
That'll be all.

Lieutenant Adventures - Wednesday 17 June 2015 on Fanfiction.


End file.
